Australia
by madison2209
Summary: Brian and Justin at Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras!
1. The Plane Trip

I DON'T OWN QUEER AS FOLK, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.

Post 513, Justin went to New York, hated it, came back to Brian, and everything was as it should be.

Remember when Brian was going to go to Mardi Gras in Sydney but never ended up going because of the bomb in 510? Well he finally made it to Mardi Gras (and yes that is how you spell it, i checked) and Justin was right by his side.

By the way, I'm Australian, so I know plenty about Australian culture and everything. Warning… there may be a few things in later chapters that only people from Australia and New Zealand would know about but it shouldn't affect your understanding of the story… when the chapter with that comes up I will put in some information in it to help you understand 

The plane trip over was long. And I mean it. Over 20 hours cooped up on a plane. Although I can't complain, first class all the way, sitting next to that little blonde that seemed to have drifted off to sleep when we just passed over the North Atlantic Ocean. He has been asleep since. When we had about an hour of the trip left I woke him up. "Hey sunshine" I said. He woke up. "Huh… what the fuck? What is the time? Where are we?" he said. He was very confused. "Look out the window." I said. He looked. It was bright outside and we were passing over some large city. "Umm… where are we?" he said. He couldn't figure it out. "I think that's Perth sunshine" I said sarcastically. "you mean Perth Australia!?"" he said, eyes wide "no…Perth Antarctica… where else would it be?" I said, my voice sharp with sarcasm. I hadn't told him where we were going, I just told him I was taking him on a surprise holiday. "What are we doing in Australia?" he asked excitedly. He had always wanted to come here. "Well… they say Mardi Gras in Sydney is the gayest place on earth… except, of course, for Disneyland." I said. I could see Justin was ready to explode with excitement. "And… I heard those Australian men are HOT!" I said. "Oh my god Brian. Thank you so much! Oh my god… I just remembered something. Its summer here!" he said. "And?" I asked. "Oh you dickhead! You watched me pack snow jackets and jumpers! He yelled at me. I grinned. "I also heard Sydney has a great shopping scene" I said. He relaxed after I said that. I was glad I reassured him that everything was sorted, I didn't want him queening out over clothes, how gay can you get?

When the plane touched down and we finally made it out of customs, we made it to our hotel. God it was flash. Everything about Sydney had seemed flash so far. The airport was lavish. The cabs were white! I was glad I didn't have to drive. Everything was backwards. They were driving on the left side of the road. It was so bizarre! Justin was gazing out the window in awe. I was gazing at Australian money in awe. It was so brightly colored, a sure sign of gayness. I laughed. "What's so funny Brian?" I showed him the money. He didn't think it was very funny. "You'r losing it Brian" he said. We made it to the hotel. Our room was great, and had an excellent view. "We can do some sightseeing tomorrow sunshine" I said. "And some fucking too… I'm just so god dam tired at the moment. Justin was taken aback at my attitude towards fucking at the time, but figured it was for the best, since he was dead tired as well. He switched on the television. Some weird drama called neighbors was on. "Sunshine, what's the time?" I asked him. "It's almost seven" he said. "Bedtime I said and I quickly stripped and jumped into bed. Justin switched off the TV and climbed into bed with me.


	2. Rugby League

The Telstra premiership is a national rugby league (NRL) competition in Australia and New Zealand

The two teams mentioned in this story are St George Illawarra Dragons, A team going very well this season, and the team that I support, and also the South Sydney Rabbitohs, a random team I was thinking about when I wrote this chapter…

I woke up before Justin. I made myself a coffee and went out onto the balcony. We were pretty high up and I could see the bright and weird looking opera house from where I was. I heard Justin come out. "What are we going to do today?" he asked. "Go shopping" I said. "You need clothes" I said. "What am I going to wear shopping? I sighed. Is this all this kid thinks about? Clothes! For fucks sake. I walked over to where our bags were and unzipped mine. I dragged out one of my t-shirts and a pair of my jeans. I chucked them at him and watched him put them on. They were a little big, and the jeans kept slipping down. I laughed. I grabbed a belt and tightened it around Justin's waist. "Christ Your skinny" I said. The belt was right on the first hole. I knew he was small; I always had, but never actually thought he was this small. I kissed him deeply. I stood back. He didn't look that bad, considering the clothes were was too big for him.

We got to the large shopping centre. Justin went crazy. Australian clothes were very casual. Nothing that would satisfy my superior taste in clothes. But everything that Justin ever wanted. He spent $399 dollars on a ton of t-shirts and a couple of jackets, some shorts and a pair of jeans. I handed over three green notes, one yellow, and two orange ones, pink one and two gold coins. I was still amazed by the money. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Justin. I grinned and grabbed a couple of tickets out of my pocket. "A movie?" he asked. I laughed "not quite" he grabbed one of the tickets. The ticket read: _Telstra stadium, Telstra premiership, 2005 round 2, Dragons V Rabbitohs._ I knew he didn't understand "I thought we would… get some culture" "by doing what?" he asked puzzled. "By watching a football game" I said. Now he was even more confused than before. "Where did this sudden interest in sport come from?" he asked me suspiciously. "Oh, you'll see" I said. I had seen some of a game on TV yesterday. I thought it looked like porn with clothes on, and a lot of the football players were hot. We went to Telstra stadium. There were thousands of people all surging towards the entrance. We had gotten incredibly good seats, right behind the bench where all the footy players sat and sometimes warmed up when they weren't playing. We were surrounded by people dressed in red. I figured they were supporting the team with the red and white uniforms. I was to because I was eyeing some hot guy bending down to touch his toes in front of me. "Hey Trent!" yelled one of the crazy fans that was next to me. The hot guy turned around. "Yeah" he said. "I'd just like to say, you coming out inspired me to do the same. I could barely contain my excitement. Score! He was gay! Yes! I almost did a happy dance but instead I made sexy eyes at the Trent guy. He noticed me. I grinned and asked him casually. "Are you going to Mardi Gras?" he smirked at me "I might make an appearance" he said gruffly in that sexy Australian accent. I asked him for an auto graph. He grabbed a poser of his team and scribbled his name; his phone number and the short message call me after the parade. I grinned. I still had my charm! I had almost completely forgotten about Justin. I turned to face him. "He's hot" he said. I showed him the poster, and the message. "I won't do it if you don't want me to" I said. "Oh no… its fine with me!" he said. I grinned.

The game started and I couldn't help staring at the Trent guy. The first tackle shocked me. The other team jumped on top of the guy with the ball and brought him crashing down to the ground. They were lying on top on him until the referee told them to get up, and I was expecting the guy on the ground to be unconcious, but he got up and rolled the ball to a guy behind him. "Holy shit" I said. "That's what I was thinking" said Justin. The ball went over one of the outlining lines and almost all the players gathered together. "Oh my god it's an orgy!" I yelled. Perhaps a little too loud. The guy next to me laughed and told me it was a scrum. I looked again. The guys had their hands on each other's backs and sometimes asses. "It looks like an orgy to me" I said. Justin laughed. "I'd love to join" he said. "It's worse than the backroom of Babylon!" he exclaimed. "You think?" I asked him. The game was over, and Trent's team had won. "Yeah!" I yelled. Justin looked up at me. "What? I liked that team." He shook his head. "You like one person off that team" he corrected me. I sighed. The Mardi Gras parade wasn't for 3 days!

I started writing this story because I was bored out of my mind. I no sure whether I should continue or not, so review and tell me whether I should or not


	3. Beer's and Backrooms

We got back to the hotel. "That was good." I said. "Yeah" agreed Justin. "Where to next?" he asked. I grinned. "I was thinking the bed" Justin laughed. "Ok" he said enthusiastically. He stripped and so did I and I jumped on top of him. I laughed "what?" Justin said. "This is what those football players were doing, the only difference is, they had clothes on." Justin laughed. I flipped him over. I slipped a condom on and coated it and Justin's hole in lube. I slowly pushed my dick in his ass and let him adjust. Then I started thrusting in and out rapidly. I reached under him and started pumping his dick. I knew he was about to cum and I stopped pumping his dick. "Arrgh!" he yelled in frustration. "Sorry sunshine" I grunted. I kept thrusting in and out of him and I came. "Arrgh!" I moaned. I suddenly took his dick in my mouth and gave him the best fucking blowjob of his life. He came in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop. We layed next to each other for a few minutes until I got up to have a shower. He followed me in. the shower was considerably smaller than the one in the loft, but we squeezed in anyway. It was only 7pm and I wanted to get drunk. I wondered what the Sydney equivalent of Liberty Avenue was. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I switched on the television. An image of a bright float with a drag queen atop of it greeted my eyes. "This is footage of last year's gay and lesbian Mardi Gras held on sydenys gay strip, Oxford Street." Bingo! I thought I called out to Justin. "Put on your partying clothes sunshine! We're going out!" Justin came out wearing a towel around his waist. "Do you think sydeny has a liberty avenue?" he asked "yeah" I said "it has an Oxford street

We got to the western side of Oxford Street. Our cabbie said that was where we should go. He also said there were a few clubs and bars there. I saw a club that reminded me of Babylon. We walked in and I felt as though we were back in the Pitts, except I haven't had any of these men. "Want a drink?" I said to Justin. He walked over to the bar. "What would you blokes want?" said the bartender. I looked puzzled. "Umm… excuse me?" I said. "Oh, I see, yanks" he said. "Here's the selection… Heineken, Jim bean, Tooheys, 4X, Carltons, and then those Martinis and stuff like that. But I daresay you two are fed up with them, so I recommend Tooheys...but I must warn you… it's a bit stronger than the stuff you are used to." Said the guy. "Ok" I said. I had never heard of that drink but agreed anyway. He handed us a blue can and I tasted it. It tasted like the stuff back in America, but stronger. "Whoa" I said. "What's it like?" asked Justin. "It's pretty good actually." I said. "Another one." I said. The bartender game Justin one. After we had a couple each, we went to dance. It was good to see that I was a god, even in Australia. Same with Justin. A couple of guys came over to us and started dancing with us. "Hey buddy… where can we fuck?" I asked the guy I was with. He smiled and led me to the bathroom. We walked in and went into one of the cubical. Except instead of a toilet inside there was another door. He led me, Justin and Justin's fuck into the "backroom" I grinned. The guy gave me an incredible blowjob and I turned him around and fucked him. I had no idea what Justin was doing, and frankly, I didn't care.

We made it back to the hotel after an amusing cab ride. "Where to?" said the cab drive. "Ha-ha" I laughed. I was too drunk to remember the hotel's name. "The place… you know! With a roof!" giggled Justin. The cabbie was amused and asked us to empty our pockets. I took out my wallet, full of that funny Australian money, my phone, and the hotel key. "Can I have a look at that?" asked the cabbie. The key read the address of our hotel. He gave it back to me. "Had a good night?" he asked us. "You know… I did…" I coughed. Justin looked at the city. "Whoa! Look at the lights." I looked. "Holy shit! There is like… a thousand!" I said. Justin started to count them, but had forgotten what came after 11. The cabbie stopped outside of the hotel. "Have a good evening" he said before he drove off. We went in and got in the elevator. Or floor number was 11, and we pressed all the buttons between where we were and there. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but the continuous stopping and starting was beginning to make me feel sick. We finally got to our room and I immediately collapsed on the bed. I'm pretty sure Justin did the same.


	4. Animals

The next day Justin wanted to know what we were going to do. I was surprised I wasn't hung over after drinking all that strong beer last night. "The zoo" I said. I knew Justin loved animals. Especially those strange Australian marsupials. "and the aquarium" I added. I was dreading going there, even though it was my idea to. I don't know why, but I have a fear of sharks. "Oh really! Oh my god Brian, this is the best holiday I've ever gone on! I love you so much" he exclaimed. He was jumping up and down I excitement. "Calm down and get changed! We gunna leave in 15 minutes" I said. "Ok" said Justin as he got changed.

I had arranged for Justin to have a "close encounter" with the koalas. He got to hole the "cute" animals. I kept it a surprise though. I didn't want him to wet his pants or anything. We got to the zoo and I took him to where the koalas were. "Aww… they are so cute." He sounded like a lesbian. Suddenly the zoo ranger came over. He was hot. "Mr. Kinney?" he asked. "That would be me" I said smugly. "Umm, I am here to give you a tour of the zoo. I understand you are here to have a close encounter with some of the animals." He said in that Australian accent of his. I cringed. "Oh my god Brian!" Justin freaked. "Thank you so much." he kissed me. "Umm…. Can you take us now?" I said. "Sure thing" said the ranger. "I'm Brett by the way" he said. Like it mattered. He took us into a place where he got a koala. "Who would like to a have go first?" asked Brett. Justin jumped forward. I didn't mind. I wasn't planning on holding a koala. I smiled at Justin. He held the koala. I'll have to admit, when Justin held one, they did look kind of cute, but only because Justin was so cute. "Do you want a go sir?" asked Brett. "Call me Brian… and no, definitely not" I said. "Come on Brian… please" begged Justin. Dammit. He knew I couldn't say no when he looked at me like that. "Fine!" I said. The koala was really fluffy, and kind of heavy. The thing that made me nervous was those sharp claws. I gave the koala back to Justin. He looked at me. He knew I hated animals. He was happy I had a go.

We saw all the animals, and Brett lead us to the reptile house. He grabbed a snake and offered to let us hold it. I shook my head and backed away. "I'll have a go" said Justin. I was surprised. Justin may be fairly brave, but I didn't think he would hold a snake. "Eww… it's all slippery." I stared at him. The sight of Justin with a snake around his neck made me shiver. "Oh my god Justin!" I said. He grinned. Brett took the snake back. "Spiders now!" he said. I almost panicked. I HATED spiders more than I hated snakes. Brett got a massive spider and allowed it to crawl up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Want to hold this one?" he asked Justin. Justin hesitated. "Ok" he said. My eyes widened. Brett put the spider on Justin's hand. His hand was shaking but he had a wide grin on his face. "Whoa" he said. "It's all spiky!" I could feel myself shaking. "What type of spider is that?" I asked. "It's a Sydney funnel web" said Brett. He took the spider off Justin. "They are very poisonous" he said. Now I knew why he took the spider off Justin. Imagine if he had've said that and the spider was resting on Justin shoulder. He would've freaked. I breathed a sigh of relieve. We thanked Brett for the tour and I asked him whether he was going to the Mardi gars parade. He said he might go. I told him to keep an eye out for me. He laughed.

Me and Justin made it to the aquarium. We walked looked at crabs and penguins before we got into the major animals. I was fine with the exotic fish; I thought they actually looked cool. But I'll admit it. I almost freaked out when I spotted a shark glide over us. And a stingray. I took a deep breath. "Bri?" said Justin. "I'm right" I said. But I wasn't. I don't know why, but I felt as though I was about to cry like a pussy. I rubbed my eyes. "Brian?" asked Justin again. He was seriously worried. "I don't like animals" I told him "duh" he said. He grabbed my hand. "You'll be right." He said. Something about his tone of voice made me sure I was safe. Fuck. How lesbionic can you get? I wanted to pull my hand away from his but I couldn't. I actually started to enjoy myself. We made it out and it was dark. "Let's go back." I said. "Hey Bri… we have no food" said Justin. "Oh right" we got a cab to the nearest supermarket. The cabbie told us to try a little thing called vegemite. We had asked him what it was but he wouldn't tell us. He just said look near the peanut butter.


End file.
